You Just Look Like Dan
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Two vampire friends, Dan and Phil, are lying under the stars, intoxicated and Dan wants to know what he looks like.


You Just Look Like Dan

Words: 2,419

Type: Fluff, AU, Vampire!Phan

Summary: Two vampire friends, Dan and Phil, are lying under the stars, intoxicated and Dan wants to know what he looks like.

A/N: This was based on a prompt I saw and I thought that it would be a good spooky oneshot. I hope you enjoy!

"Phiiiiiiiiiillll!" Dan drew out the other's name like a child whining for their mum. Dan squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to make his head stop spinning. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to drink as much as he had. The alcohol stench hung in the air over the pale pair as they lay on the grass staring at the moon. The only noise came from their breathing in the darkness of the night, it was as if the whole world was as dead as they were. Dan slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to see if Phil had heard him. Dan's gaze fell upon his friend, making his breath catch in his throat. His friend was the definition of handsome. His dark black hair contrasted with his pale cold skin so well. Not to mention the deep pools of blue that his eyes held, making Dan feel a sense of drowning when he starred for too long. His jawline was sharp, leading to a smooth, rigid neck that Dan would have had to sink his fangs into if Phil had any blood coursing through him. Phil turned his head to face Dan, smirking as he caught the eyes of his friend.

"Yes, Danmpire? " Phil slurred, clearly just as drunk. He chuckled lightly at his not so funny nickname, raising up on his forearms, sitting up a little to talk. Dan watched as Phil's arm took over his mind, captivating his coherent thoughts. Dan was shaken from his thoughts when they became a little more than just observations. He cleared his throat trying to get the picture of Phil biting his neck out of his head.

"Don't you ever wonder what you look like?" Dan slurred as he removed his gaze from Phil, staring into the abyss of the night. "Like I know what you look like and you know what I look like, but you have no idea what you look like. Like, what do I look like?" Dan shifted slightly under Phil's intense gaze. Phil was examining his younger friend, scanning every detail. The way his mouth moved, the way the vein in his neck protruded out as he sucked in air, how his hips flowed over in grace. The way the dark apparel clung to his best friend's body. Phil wouldn't ever admit the strange feeling he got when he analyzed his friend. Phil scanned Dan's face next. The way his eyes seemed to look like melted chocolate with drips of honey dropped in there. His eyes always seemed warm no matter the fact that brown eyes were said to be boring, Phil had never understood that. He didn't understand what could possibly be boring about brown eyes. Then again, he'd never seen eyes quite like Dan's, with the perfect mix of browns, as if they were always changing, melting. Dan was younger than him and his face showed it. He had round smooth cheeks that always glowed crimson with blush, however impossible. His lips were a thin line, with only a slight cupid's bow, always chapped as well, but to Phil they looked perfect. His teeth were beautiful, straight and white, and his fangs are a perfect point. Phil's mind got sidetracked as he thought of how those fangs would feel on his tongue, only to quickly remember the nature of the conversation they were having, innocent. He thought for a moment, wondering why he'd never truly thought about that. I mean sure, maybe the first hundred years or so was hard living without a mirror, but he'd gotten used to it. He quickly forgot his appearance was a thing if he was honest.

"I mean I guess I haven't really thought of it." Phil mumbled, sitting up and laying his long legs across the now sitting Dan.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Phil?" Dan asked shaking his head, resulting in his world spinning. Dan regretted shaking his head, taking a moment to recollect his shaken thoughts prior to continuing. "I mean you've not seen yourself in ages, what if it like a thousand and some years?" Dan asked, facing his friend, who was sat barely a foot in front of him.

"A thousand and seventy eight." Phil stated, remembering the day his whole world turned. Dan was fairly new to the vampire world. Only five hundred and sixty two years old. A baby in comparison to Phil, but in "human age" they were actually quite close, not that it would matter because why would it right, not like Dan liked Phil or anything, what no. You must be mad in order to think in anyway shape or form that- alright so maybe he might like Phil a little bit, but nothing too serious, just a little small crush. I mean it had only been what five hundred and sixty five years and counting. Alright yeah Dan was screwed.

"I miss myself sometimes." Dan said quietly. The other laughed at Dan's small voice, thinking how silly and cute Dan was. Dan smiled at the other, looking down at his hands, twisting them. Dan loved that laugh, he'd never grown tired of it.

"Do you wanna know what you look like then?" Phil asked, recovering from his laughter. Dan was always a little different drunk and Phil knew Dan would most likely have never brought this topic up while sober, but there they are, drunk under the stars. Phil was slightly nervous for the answer, if Dan said yes, what would Phil say, what if Dan got weirded out but his explanations?

"Yes, but only if I get to describe you as well, so we are both equally awkward." Dan sighed out, laying down once again, his head finally subsides in the spinning aspect, his alcohol wearing off slightly. Phil laid down next to Dan, turning on his side to face him as Dan stared of into the dark sky littered with glowing stars.

"Alright, we'll take in turns yeah?" Dan nodded but refused to meet Phil's gaze. "Let's start with hair. Your hair is like this browny shade that darkens during the winter. The colors like bark on a tree, but slightly darker I guess." Phil smiled at the thought of what he wanted to say next, debating whether or not to actually say it, but of course, he did." When you wake up in the morning it's adorable because it curls, well you know that but, sometimes you don't straighten all of it, even though you think you do. It is really cute though because like four strands will be curly while the rest is straight," Phil smiled as he looked over Dan's hair, right now the ends were curling slightly as the humid air was starting to get to it. "You have a sweeping fringe that is slightly lighter than the rest of your hair. It looks soft." Phil said as he ran his eyes over the boy's face, analyzing what the boy was thinking of his description. Dan's face was light in red, his lips pulled into a shy smile.

"Um, you have black hair, but it doesn't always just look black. In some lighting it has a blue-y tone to it. It never gets curly like mine. And your fringe gets little breaks in it sometimes and it looks really cute when you try to fix it." Dan smiled still not looking Phil in the eyes. "In the morning you have a quiff and you look really-" Dan stopped, realizing what he was saying, and quickly realizing that maybe he shouldn't say that he thought it looked sexy, because, friends don't say stuff like that. Dan just left it there, unable to think of a word to say that would be okay.

"I look really what?" Phil asked curiously.

"You just look really different. But not in a bad way it just doesn't look like the Phil I usually see." Dan opted for the non-creepy response. Phil giggled silently to himself. Dan was blushing like mad, and he wanted to change the topic. "Let's do eyes now." Dan stated, loudly and decisively.

"Alright, you go first this time." Phil really did want to know this to be honest. Eyes were the windows to the soul and he had no clue as to what his looked like, other than the slight memory of blue.

"They are like a light blue that sometimes goes grey." Dan went basic, not telling of the greens and gold littered throughout Phil's gorgeous eyes.

"That's it? Dan elaborate. I haven't seen them in decades, at least try some more detail." Phil persisted on. Dan wasn't going to give up on this. He knew that if he said what he wanted to it would be far too obvious of his crush.

"Really Phil that's all I can think of." He says lowly, lying in a small voice.

"Maybe if you looked at me you'd be able to describe them better." Phil said hoping Dan would take the hint and turn on his side to face him, but of course, Dan stayed staring into the night. "Alright fine." Phil placed his hand on Dan's waist, making Dan's breath hitch at the feeling. Phil quickly made Dan's body face him, meeting Dan's eyes finally. Phil towered over Dan, looking down into his eyes, unable to read Dan's expression. His eyes gave no hint of his thoughts either. "What they look like?" Phil asked quietly. Dan was drowning in Phil's eyes, but got saved when Phil spoke.

"They look like the ocean." Dan breathed out, his voice quiet and his breath hitting Phil's face lightly. "They look deep and endless. They are soft when you look like this, but sometimes, when you are angry or hungry, they go dark, like the sky just before a storm. Sometimes, they will be greener than blue, but you always have small specks of golden yellow in them. They're pretty." Dan doesn't care if those words sound weird because Phil's lips are hovering over him, their foreheads only a few inches apart.

"Yours are brown, but they look caramel sometimes. They look like melted chocolate with drips of honey dropped. They always seem warm. They are brown but not boring, they have the perfect mix of browns, as if they were always changing, melting. They look soft all the time. Even when you are angry. They match your hair, but not exactly so. They are deep and light and beautiful." Phil whispered to Dan, feeling a blush rise in his own cheeks.

Phil glanced down at Dan's lips, feeling the need to connect his own to them. He quickly looked up to see Dan's gaze look at his own lips, causing Phil to lean in. Dan's eyes fluttered closed as did Phil's. Their lips brushed each other's, igniting fireworks in both the boys' tummies. Phil was drawn in by the feeling of Dan's lips against his own. His drunken mind, quickly cleared as his lips moved slowly across the others. He leaned in more, drawing Dan's body closer, placing his hand on the small of Dan's back and the other on his smooth cheek. Dan's hands were at Phil's waist, wrapped around him. The kiss was slow, tender, perfect. Phil was rubbing circles on Dan's cheek with his thumb. They both were hungry for the other, and that eventually showed. Phil almost without thinking drew his tongue across Dan's bottom lip, causing the younger to gasp and allow Phil to enter. The younger let out a soft small moan, and in any other case, he'd have been embarrassed, but not now. Phil drew his tongue across Dan's fang, relishing in the feeling.

The kiss sped up in pace, and Phil was now moving down Dan's jaw and down Dan's highly sensitive neck. Dan's hands had found their way into Phil's hair, tugging and wrapping strands around his finger lightly as Phil kissed his neck, marking it ever so often. Phil would feel Dan's slight vein under his lips, wanting to sink his teeth into him and suck, even though he knew barely anything would come out. He pulled back breathing heavily on Dan's neck, wanting to desperately taste a very small amount of Dan's blood as if he took all of it, Dan wouldn't be able to blush anymore. Dan understood what Phil wanted to do, and he wanted to feel Phil's fangs in his neck.

"Please." Dan mewed out. He had thought of this one too many times and he needed to know. He needed to know what Phil would feel like as he drank his blood, the feeling he would get as his teeth sank deeper into him.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked going back to kissing Dan's neck, waiting for the answer, hoping to be able to sink his fangs in, not only just his teeth. Dan nodded franticly, and soon the anticipation was going to kill him. "Alright." Phil said lowly. He started sucking on Dan's neck normally, biting down with his regular teeth, sucking a hickey, earning a moan from Dan that vibrated under his mouth. He smirk, as he pulled back, allowing his fangs to come out. He looked over Dan's form underneath him. He looked perfect, waiting to be bitten. Phil slowly, as not to hurt Dan, sunk his teeth into him. Dan felt Phil sink his fangs into him. His mind hadn't done this moment justice, he soon felt his blood leave him, being sucked into Phil. The moment was over all too soon. Phil licked the extra blood off his lips, and kissed the teeth marks once and then Dan's lips. He opened his eyes and met Dan's gaze. They both giggled slightly. Dan pecked Phil's lips once again. Phil laid on the ground next to Dan, pulling Dan up to his side, where he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist as Dan wrapped his arm over Phil's tummy. They lay in silence and soon both their eyes are drooping closed.

"Bear?" Phil asked sleepily.

"Hmmm?" Dan replied, burying his face in Phil's neck.

"To answer your question, you just look like Dan. You look perfect." Phil replied, earning a tight squeeze from Dan. Dan understood. He understood that he didn't need to know exactly what he looked like. All he need to know really was what Phil saw, because he didn't mind not knowing. Besides, that's what got him Phil. And in Dan's eyes, that was a fair trade.


End file.
